


Living Together

by Gingoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mikannie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: Annie realizes her favorite part of living with Mikasa





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> Late post - written for Day 3 of Mikannie week. Smut and feels ahead - enjoy!

Mikasa arched her back a shuddering gasp breaking past her lips as warm lips covered the stiffened tip of one of her breasts, the other palmed gently and she combed her fingers through loosened blonde locks, holding her lover there.  Gentle nips and clever flicks of that playful tongue gave way to a hard slow suction that left the brunette panting loudly.

“Fuck Annie.”

She felt her girlfriend’s lips curve into what she was sure was a smirk and groaned when the blonde shifted to give the other side that same attention.  Mikasa arched her hips against the small body pinning her down and groaned in frustration when Annie bowed her body away, denying the taller girl the friction she so desperately needed.  Mikasa growled and glared down as a light chuckle escaped the lips she’d left plump and bruised from her earlier kiss.

“Tsk tsk patience Mika.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes but sighed into the lazy kiss being pressed against her lips, letting her tongue curl languidly with Annie’s for a moment before biting down on the blonde’s lower lip.

“You bitch!”

Miksasa chuckled and flipped Annie over onto her back, straddling the small boxer, trapping Annie beneath her.  She furthered her display of dominance by kissing the other girl breathless as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of the form fitting boy shorts Annie insisted upon wearing.  She swallowed the low groan the blonde made as she dragged them down.  She only made it mid thigh before Annie pushed up, unsettling her balance and Mikasa found herself beneath the boxer again as a growl rumbled against her neck, “No, you first.”

The brunette opened her mouth to argue but her words stuck in her throat at the feel of strong fingers stroking at her center through the cotton separating them.  Mikasa gasped as those fingers roughly swiped across her clit and felt her face flush when Annie moaned hotly against her collarbone, “Fuck you’re wet Mika… you’re soaked through.”

Mikasa shook her head and ground back against Annie’s touch, panting softly, “Take them off.”

Annie nodded, dragging the ruined fabric off long toned legs and tossing them aside, licking her way back up slowly, nuzzling at the soft skin of Mikasa’s inner thigh before fixing her blue eyes on Mikasa’s grey and dragging her tongue up through that wet heat.  She smirked as the other girl arched with a ragged gasp and licked again feasting on the noises she was dragging from Mikasa.

Annie loved starting her days like this.  It was one of the many reasons she’d given up her solitude and personal space;  trading it for a domesticity that was slowly starting to grow on her – especially mornings like this one.

“I’m…. close….”

That breathy tone, those sharp gasps, loud whimpers and escalating moans.  Every note spurned the blonde on.  She had not known how vocal Mikasa could be before they had moved in together and she was unashamed to say she loved it, loved her because somehow this stubborn quiet girl had wormed her way in past Annie’s defenses refusing to take no for an answer, refusing to be pushed away.  It had been that steady resolve that had finally worn her down and caused the petite blonde to acquiesce to a single date; a single date that had begrudgingly grown to another and then another and then…

A sharp tug at her hair yanked Annie back to the present and ice blue eyes slowly traveled up the muscled landscape of Mikasa’s sculpted abs to those perfect breasts heaving with each panted breath.  She could feel the other girl’s body tensing, the tremble in the smooth thighs pressing against the sides of her head.  She could stay like this for hours slowly drinking everything Mikasa offered but her own desire was reaching a fevered pitch and Annie quickly closed her lips, giving her brunette the hard suction that would send her over the edge.

She moaned her approval as her name echoed around the, otherwise, quiet room and moved her tongue in slow strokes against that bundle of nerves until it was over.  Annie lifted herself and moved quickly up her lover’s body to straddle a, still twitching, thigh and rocked hard against it as she pulled Mikasa into a rough kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured as Mikasa pulled away and gasped as slim fingers slipped into her.  She was so wound up already that it only took a few thrusts before she too reached her peak, falling against the other girl’s shoulder as her hips rocked jerkingly.  Annie laughed softly, partially embarrassed by how loud she’d bean as she lifted her head and found Mikasa looking at her curiously.  

“I was just thinking this is one of my favorite things about living together.”

Mikasa frowned slightly an eyebrow lifting, “The sex?”

Annie scoffed and shook her head before pushing her forehead against the other girl’s.

“Well that too but no, I was thinking that it’s nice not to have to hold back without worrying that one of our best friends can hear us.”

She paused and saw the faint blush that painted Mikasa’s cheeks and brushed her lips across it gently before continuing.

“I really like how loud you get.  It’s very flattering.”

Mikasa scoffed and pulled her head up, fixing her girlfriend with a mock glare.

“Like you need a bigger ego Annie.”

Annie chuckled and shrugged as she settled into Mikasa’s relaxed embrace.  Yes.  Living together had definitely been the right move to make.


End file.
